


Puns and Pumpkins

by lost_lunar_wolf



Series: Sp00ky Season [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Puns, Everyone is doing whumptober and I'm here to give you happy stuff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, Happy Peter Parker, Happy Tony Stark, Hayride, October Prompt Challenge, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Pumpkin puns, Pumpkins, Such Terrible Puns, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, funny ending, pumpkin patch, puns, spooky season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_lunar_wolf/pseuds/lost_lunar_wolf
Summary: "I think it’s time to pumpkin spice things up a bit and go on a hayride!”“That was a terrible pun Mr. Stark, but I think the hayride is a great idea!”“Alright then kiddo let us carve out some fun!”“That wasn’t any better Mr. Stark.”  Peter said though he was stifling a laugh.“Come on kid I’m pumpkin out puns like it’s nobody’s business and they are Boo-tiful”Peter physically had to restrain himself from cringing at that one.  “Okay.  Sure Mr. Stark, they're Boo-tiful.”OREveryone knows how much Tony cares about Peter, heck Tony will even admit it now, that's how clear it is.  So what does he do?  He takes his son to a pumpkin patch to make some great memories and terrible dad jokes.  Everyone is doing Whumptober and I wanted to give some fluff to recover from it!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Sp00ky Season [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950130
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115
Collections: Irondad and his Iron kids





	Puns and Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so while everyone is doing Whumptober I will be here doing a bunch of random prompts for the Sp00ky Season! There may be some Whumptober stuff, but I suck at writing whump so yeet! The prompt for today is Pumpkin Patch so enjoy this super fluff!

“So uh why are we driving to Long Island again?” Peter asked for what must have been the hundredth time in the last 20 minutes.

“I told you.” Tony said, throwing Peter a lopsided grin before turning back to face the road. “It’s a surprise.”

“And why does it have to be a surprise?”

“Because I know you’ll love it and I want to see your reaction.”

“Will I not have a reaction if you just tell me?” Peter asked with a shrug.

“It won’t be as good.” Tony replied and Peter let out a slightly annoyed huff causing Tony to chuckle. “Trust me kiddo, it will be worth it.”

“It better be.” Peter said with fake sass.

He’d appreciate the surprise no matter what it was, but sometimes he liked to give Tony a hard time. From the light punch on the shoulder he received from Tony a second later he could tell that Tony knew he was joking. During the drive Peter told Tony about some of the cool things that happened on patrol earlier in the week. Like the lady from a few weeks ago gave him another churro on Thursday which was super nice and he enjoyed and appreciated it greatly. Also after he stopped a mugging the night prior, he was walking the person home and they had a great conversation about _Star Wars_. The remainder of the ride continued like that, Peter rambling about patrols and school and about 30 minutes later Tony pulled into a parking spot at their location.

“Alright kiddo,” Tony started as he turned off the car and shifted slightly so he was facing Peter. “Close your eyes and I’m going to come around to grab you.”

“Should I be worried?” Peter asked.

“There’s no reason to be worried, I promise.”

“And yet anytime someone says there’s no reason to be worried, there’s always a reason to be worried.” Peter shot back.

“Just close your eyes.”

Peter agreed with an exaggerated sigh and closed his eyes. He heard Tony open then shut his door and felt a rush of air a few seconds later as his door was opened. Tony grabbed Peter’s arm a moment later helping him out of the car. They started walking in a direction, Peter had no clue which, he was just letting Tony guide him. He could probably walk without Tony’s help just fine due to his enhanced senses, but he didn’t want to ruin the fun in any way, and it was fun to let Tony guide him and tell him when and where to step. It was entirely possible that Tony knew Peter could do it as well, but Peter knew it probably wouldn’t be as fun that way. He enjoyed the rush of anticipation he got the longer they walked.

“How much longer are we walking for?” Peter asked after a minute or two, he couldn’t really tell how long it had been.

“Not much longer, only a few more steps.” Tony said, and true to his words about 5 or so steps later he told Peter to stop. “Okay bud you can open your eyes now!”

Peter opened his eyes having to blink a few times getting used to the brightness of the sun. When his eyes finally adjusted he could feel the biggest smile coming onto his face. 

“This lit enough for you?” Tony asked from next to him. Peter could hear the slight hint of nervousness in his voice.

“Was that some sort of pun or a very incorrect usage of Gen Z slang?”

“Jack-O-Lantern joke.” Tony confirmed.

“Aside from the terrible pun, I love it!” Peter exclaimed and pulled Tony into a quick hug before letting go to look around once again.

All around them was rows upon rows of bright orange pumpkins all different shapes and sizes. Peter could see other families wandering the rows searching for the right pumpkins and around the outside of the actual pumpkin patch he could see a tractor pulling a trailer full of hay and people. The smile on Peter’s face didn’t waver once and if anything only got bigger the longer he stared.

“Can I pick a pumpkin?” Peter asked excitedly but there was a hint of hesitance in his voice.

“No I was just bringing you here to look.” Tony deadpanned before shaking his head with a slight chuckle and patting Peter on the shoulder. “Of course you can pick a pumpkin bud! And if you want after you find one we can go on a hayride too!”

“Wait really?! You’d go on a hayride with me?” 

“Yeah I mean if you want.”

“Of course I want to go on a hayride!” Peter exclaimed, the joy written clearly on his face.

“We’ll go on a hayride then. But first let's find pumpkins.”

Peter didn’t waste a second and grabbed Tony’s hand practically dragging him closer to the pumpkins and only when Peter deemed a spot good enough to start looking did he let Tony’s hand drop. 

“Let me take a guess.” Tony began with a slight laugh. “You’re looking for the biggest one?”

Peter let out a fake scoff. “Obviously!” He said and immediately started moving a few pumpkins in their row around. 

Peter dragged Tony around the rows of pumpkins searching for the biggest one he could find, the entire time Tony was making terrible puns, but the teen found himself laughing anyway. Anytime he found a pumpkin that caught his interest he’d pick it up to check how heavy it was, before ultimately deciding it wasn’t the right one and moved on to the next. The search was filled with mindless banter and ideas for what each were going to carve into their pumpkins. As of now Peter’s best idea was to carve the Spider-Man symbol into his and he loved Tony’s idea of carving an Iron Man mask.

“Hey Pete,” Tony said, earning a hum in response from Peter while he continued to inspect the latest pumpkin. “Have I ever told you that I’m the Pun-king?”

Peter paused his latest pumpkin inspection and slowly turned his head to Tony with a raised eyebrow. “After the hundred puns you did before that, I officially deem them dad jokes.” Peter said, and saw Tony tense up slightly, as if he thought Peter was going to say something bad. Tony looked like he was about to defend himself when Peter spoke again. “Which means you’re legally my dad now and there’s no turning from that.”

Tony froze for a second before his face broke out into one of the biggest smiles Peter had ever seen on his face. “Oh my god I need to call Pepper!” Tony said, already rushing to pull out his phone while throwing an arm over Peter's shoulders. The second Peter heard Pepper say hello through the phone Tony spoke. “Pepper it’s me, call May activate Operation Baby Stark, it’s an emergency.”

Peter tried not to laugh as he heard Pepper let out a loud sigh before saying okay and hanging up on Tony, who looked at his phone in disbelief.

Peter snorted failing to hold in his laughter any longer. “She hung up on you.”

“Wow okay I see how it is, I’m legally your dad now and you just laugh at me. I'm hurt kid, like really hurt.” Tony stated slapping his hand on his chest for dramatic effect.

“If it makes you feel any better, I found my pumpkin!” Peter said holding up an extremely large pumpkin for Tony to see.

“Oooo that’s a good one. Any reason for that one in particular?”

“It’s the pumpkin I was looking at when you legally became my dad. I think it deserves to come home with us for the memory.” Peter explained with a grin on his face.

“I think that is a perfectly valid reason to bring a pumpkin home.” Tony said ruffling Peter’s hair. 

“Did you find your pumpkin yet?”

Tony picked up a random medium sized pumpkin from the ground next to him and held it up. “Yep this one right here. And I think it’s time to pumpkin spice things up a bit and go on a hayride!”

“That was a terrible pun Mr. Stark, but I think the hayride is a great idea!”

“Alright then kiddo let us carve out some fun!”

“That wasn’t any better Mr. Stark.” Peter said though he was stifling a laugh.

“Come on kid I’m pumpkin out puns like it’s nobody’s business and they are Boo-tiful”

Peter physically had to restrain himself from cringing at that one. “Okay. Sure Mr. Stark, they're Boo-tiful.”

Peter was still laughing as he and Tony walked back towards the front of the pumpkin patch to pay for their pumpkins and to find out about the hayride. While Tony was talking to the worker Peter could barely stand still, unable to contain his excitement. When Tony was done talking to the worker they were able to leave their pumpkins up front while they went on their hayride, and walked over to where the tractor would be picking up people for the next ride.

“You exited bud?” Tony asked as they got into the trailer sitting down on a bail of hay.

“Are you done with the puns?”

“You will never squash my love for puns.” Tony said in a dead serious tone before busting out laughing causing Peter to laugh as well. “But seriously kid, are you excited?”

“Yes! I’ve never been on a hayride before. Usually around Halloween May, Ben and I would just get pumpkins from the store, so I’ve never even been to a place like this. At least from what I remember.”

“Well I hope you’re enjoying your first pumpkin patch experience. And this is actually my first time on a hayride as well, so a first for both of us.”

Peter loved the hayride. For the most part he watched everything around them as they passed, enjoying the little bit of woods they went through along with the different birds they saw. There were also a bunch of different decorations scattered throughout the trail ranging from fake spiderwebs stretching through the trees to fake skeletons that were stuck in the webs. 

“Honestly Mr. Stark even I can spin better webs than that.” Peter joked. 

“No doubt.” Tony agreed. “You could pull off something really cool.” 

The rest of the hayride he tried but pretty much failed at holding a conversation with Tony as he kept getting distracted about every two seconds at the different sounds and decorations. Though he did hear Tony try to make even more puns, which he kept laughing at even though they were terrible. He saw Tony chuckle at him every time he did get distracted, but Peter could tell Tony was enjoying the ride too based off of the smile on his face. 

“Thank you.” Peter said as they were walking back to the car each with a pumpkin in their hands. “I had a really fun day today, so thank you.”

“You’re welcome kiddo. I’m glad you had fun. I had a lot of fun as well.” 

“Did you send any pictures to May? It’s fine if you didn’t, but I know she wanted to see them.”

“Yeah, I sent her a few.” Tony said as he unlocked the car and opened the trunk. “I was gonna send her the rest when we got back.”

“Can you send them to me too please?” Peter asked as he set his pumpkin in the trunk next to Tony’s before shutting it and walking around to get in the passenger's side. 

“Yes of course I’ll send them to you.” Tony said with silent laugh as he started the car. “I’ll even help you print them out for your wall.”

“Thanks.” Peter said as he sat back in his seat with a smile on his face.

It really was a fun day, and the fact that Tony had managed to keep the whole thing a surprise made it even more fun. He loved making memories like this. The ones that he loved to think back on. The ones where every time he would look at the pictures they would make him smile. 

“You know,” Peter stated sleepily, trying to keep himself from falling asleep against the window. “I wasn’t joking about the whole you now legally being my dad now.”

Tony flashed him a quick smile. “I know and I wasn’t joking about the whole Operation Baby Stark thing either.”

“Wait what is that anyways?”

“You legally becoming my child.” Tony stated nonchalantly.

“Oh cool.” Peter said with a yawn. A second later when what Tony said processed in his mind, his head shot up away from the window and his eyes went wide as he snapped his head to the side to look at Tony. “Wait what?!”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this and slightly based this off of one of the times I went to a pumpkin patch when I was younger! Sorry this was pretty dialogue heavy, but I literally only know how to make things not so dialogue heavy when it's angsty. Also I really like dialogue and if someone knows how to make dialogue heavy stuff better hit me up on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lost-lunar-wolf) because I'm on the struggle bus here. Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lost-lunar-wolf)!


End file.
